Tomar decisiones
by UDPusa
Summary: Octavo fanfic. Alternativa a la película Campanilla y el gran rescate, en el que nos pondremos en el punto de vista de Vidia y veremos como cambia su personalidad y se vuelva más 'simpática'. Todo eso gracias a la curiosidad de Campanilla.
1. Nada que perder

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Empezamos con mi octavo fanfic ^^. Parimos del principio de la tercera película, recordad que Vidia aún no ha cambiado y sigue con la personalidad de la primera película._

 **Tomar decisiones**

Capítulo 1: Nada que perder.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

"Pero todavía no entiendo para qué sirve ese cable que hace chispas... ¡Eh! ¡A lo mejor el carruaje funciona con relámpagos!" _por los ocho vientos, se me va a hacer el camino interminable._ Intentaba volar pero aún tenía las alas demasiado mojadas para hacerlo "oh... ¿te siguen molestando las halas mojadas? Espera Vidia, deja que te ayude" _no tiene remedio..._

·Ha... Tinkerbell, tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo causando desastres, no tendrías que... ayudar tanto a todo el mundo·

"Oh, uala..." _por fin se da cuenta._

·Hm, la verdad duele ¿no es así?·

"¡Mira! Nos vendrán bien en el campamento" _no me lo puedo creer, no me hace ni la más mínima pizca de caso, ¿como se atreve a pasar de mí de esa forma?_ "vaya, son perfectos para el nuevo prototipo de carromato en el que estoy trabajando. Toma, seguro que si cojo dos o tres botones y los ato podré fabricar una rueda muy fuerte" iba pasándome los botones a la vez que los dejaba en el suelo otra vez. _¿Se cree que soy una rata de esas que llevan cosas? ¿A caso tengo bigotes en la cara?_ "ah, qué bien que vayamos a pie, si no no los habríamos visto... Vidia, ¿y los botones?"

·Tinkerbell, no pienso llevar estos trastos humanos al cam...pamento· me quedé de piedra al ver esa pequeña casa adornada con flores y hojas, tenía hasta un puente para cruzar. Teníamos que salir de allí de inmediato, era demasiado sospechoso.

"¡Vamos!"  
·¡Vamos!· salí corriendo de allí pero la infinitamente curiosa Tinkerbell se acercó a la casa para verla de cerca. _Tiene que estar de broma_ ·Tinkerbell, ¡se supone que no debemos acercarnos a casas humanas!·

"Esta no es una casa humana, sus casas son mucho más grandes, además, ese cartel dice bienvenidas hadas"

·¿Y quién crees que lo ha escrito? ¡Un humano!· _¿cómo puede ser tan inconsciente? Se va a meter en un lío_ ·Tinkerbell, no entres ahí·

"Ah, y hay un buzón de correos para hadas"

·Por favor dime que no vas a entrar... Ha entrado· _en serio, me está sacando de quicio. Las alas se me están sacando, podría volver al campamento y olvidarme de ella de una vez..._

"Aivá..." la vi coger una especie de caramelo gigante con intención de comérselo.

·Tinkerbell, no te comas eso puede ser una trampa· _por esas cosas los tintineadores deberían quedarse en Pixie Hollow._

"Oh, vamos Vidia estamos a salvo" _obviamente que no lo estamos, nos hemos metido de lleno en la boca del lobo, venga ya. Tengo que darle una lección._

·Oh, ¿en serio?· cerré la puerta de un golpe con una ráfaga de viento que hizo temblar toda la casa.

"Oh Vidia..."

·Hm, ¿ahora no estás tan a salvo eh?·

"Muy bueno Vidia, pero no me asustas. Carai, esto es increíble..."

·No sabes cuando parar ¿verdad?· _si sigue con esta actitud se va a meter en serios problemas._ Me giré al oír un ruido y vi a esa niña humana que escuchamos antes. _Mierda, va directa hacia aquí_ ·Oh no, ¡Tink! Viene alguien, ¡la puerta está atrancada!·

"Vamos Vidia, no sigas que no cuela..."

·Tink ¡Tink! Va en serio, ¡sal de ahí!· pero no me hizo ni caso, la niña ya estaba a pocos metros de allí y tuve que esconderme para que no me viera.

"...¿Vidia? Vidia anda abre la puerta" _ahora ya es demasiado tarde, maldita sea_ "ya te has pasado, no me dejes aquí dentro"

·Ai, no. ¿Qué he hecho?· _no debí cerrar la puerta así, ahora está encerrada ahí por mi culpa._

"¡Vidia! ¡Vale, ya no me hace gracia!" _lo siento Tinkerbell._

"¡Oh! Un hada... Es un hada de verdad" cogió la casa entera con sus manos y se la llevó corriendo hasta su casa. _Joder, si me hubiera hecho caso a la primera no habría pasado nada de esto._ Fui detrás de ella manteniendo distancia, pero al hacerlo me cerró la puerta en las narices y no pude entrar.

Me acerqué a una ventana y vi a la niña con la caseta, dentro había su padre con un libro pero lo que más me impactó, fue todas esas mariposas colgadas en la pared y con las alas pinchadas. _Ese tío es un psicópata._

"Papá, papá ¡papá!" _su padre es un psicópata._

"¿Sí Lizzy?"

"No vas a creer lo que he encontrado"

"L-luego me lo enseñas Lizzy"

"Pero papá, papá, papá, papá, papá" _y la niña es una pesada._

"Espera un momento cielo, estoy ocupado con mi proyecto" _tengo que encontrar una forma de entrar ahí._

"Sí, pero papá, papá" _voy a dar una vuelta a la casa._

Volé rápidamente por los alrededores pero todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Volví a la ventana para ver qué hacía con Tinkerbell.

"Es... la mariposa que hemos visto antes"

"Sí, un excelente ejemplar ¿verdad?"

"No irás a llevártela a Londres ¿verdad?" _¿va a llevar a Tinkerbell a Londres también? Esto se está complicando, piensa Vidia piensa._

"Sí, por supuesto, los miembros de la junta no me creerían si no la vieran con sus propios ojos. Además como miembro de la comunidad científica, tengo la obligación de compartir los hallazgos más importantes como este con mis colegas. Sé que es una lástima para la mariposa pero sinceramente, no hay otra solución. Bueno cielo, ¿qué querías enseñarme?"

"Eh... no importa" _bien, se ha alejado de ese monstruo. Eso me dará tiempo._ Volé hacia la ventana de su habitación y al ver que cerró la puerta me quedé sin forma de entrar ahí. Pensé en reventar el cristal con viento pero no se iba a romper tan fácilmente. La humana iba mirando la caseta detenidamente en busca de su nuevo juguete.

 _No puedo salir a buscar ayuda y dejarla sola aquí, tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea._ Y como fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lancé un tornado de viento contra la ventana con la esperanza de que la niña la abriera y pudiera sacar a Tinkerbell de ahí.

Se sorprendió y con la caseta en mano se acercó a la ventana.

"Qué extraño..." me escondí para que no me viera y esperé a que la abriera, pero eso no ocurrió. _Si saliera de la caseta estoy segura de que podría abrirla desde dentro..._ "eh, ¡espera!" _¿qué ha pasado?_

Volví a mirar y el tejado de la casa estaba en el suelo, había conseguido escapar. _Bien, eso es._ Pude verla en lo alto de el techo para que no la alcanzara, estaba muy asustada.

·¡Tink! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tienes que abrir la ventana!· al gritar me descubrió y abrió la ventana para dejarme entrar.

"Una amiga tuya ha venido a verte, pasa a dentro, venga" _claro, en eso estaba pensando yo ahora._

·Vamos Tink, ¡sal de ahí!· reaccionó y aprovechó para salir de esa casa de locos. A la niña no le pareció bien, pero a saber qué nos hubieran hecho ahí dentro. _Menos mal que todo quedó en un susto..._

Cuando volamos unos metros de esa casa me paré para darle un buen bofetón a Tink.

·¿¡Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso!? Podrías haber muerto ahí, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no nos dejan acercarnos a los humanos?· quizás fui demasiado duro con ella. Después de lo que pasó lo último que quería era recibir una bronca, pero tenía que hacerle abrir los ojos.

"L-lo siento... yo... no pensé que..." y rompió a llorar. _Lo que me faltaba._ Pensé en consolarla pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo, así que la cogí del brazo y nos largamos hacia el campamento. Al girarme para ver por última vez esa casa vi a la niña corriendo hacia nosotras.

·Mierda Tink, ¡espabila! A ese ritmo nos va a alcanzar y se va a poner a llover de un momento a otro. Esto no ha terminado todavía, ¡vamos!·

Un trueno nos hizo entrar en pánico, si se nos mojaban las alas estaríamos perdidas, somos absurdamente lentas corriendo. Si hubiera ido sola ya estaría en el campamento, pero Tink vuela muy despacio. _Qué fastidio, tendré que hacerlo..._ La cogí en brazos sin pensarlo y volé lo más rápido que pude.

"V-Vidia... gracias" me descolocó un poco que me diera las gracias.

·L-lo hago por que no me queda otra ¿de acuerdo?· _espero que nos podamos olvidar de esto como si nunca hubiera pasado._ Se acurrucó en mis brazos cogiéndome con fuerza.

A falta de unos metros para llegar al campamento empezaron a caer las primeras gotas. Aún podía ver a la niña de lejos corriendo, pero ella era incapaz de vernos desde allí, así que descendí al suelo y nos pusimos a correr. Al llegar me senté apoyada en el tronco del árbol para descansar y tranquilizarme.

"Vidia, lo de antes fue..."

·¡Shh! Olvídalo ¿vale? Vete con tus amigas y déjame tranquila· tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, quería estar sola como de costumbre.

"Está... bien" _bueno, por fin me hace caso. Estoy harta de los humanos, no quiero ni oír hablar de ellos._ Me quedé sentada viendo como llovía y pensando el todo lo que le podría haber pasado a Tinkerbell si yo no hubiera estado allí. _Ya basta, no pensaré más en ello, eso forma parte del pasado ahora._ Cerré los ojos pero la paz y tranquilidad no duró mucho.

"Por todas las rosas espinadas, ¿es cierto lo que dice Tink?" _no me lo puedo creer._ Vi a Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Bobble y Clank delante de mis narices para hablar del tema.

"¿De verdad la sacaste de esa casa de los humanos? ¡Qué pasada!" dijo Fawn emocionada.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy tierno por tu parte, la llevaste en brazos hasta aquí y todo..." lo que dijo Silvermist me puso de los nervios.

·¿Tenías que contarles todo lo que pasó? En serio Tinkerbell...· me levanté para escapar de ahí y de todas las chorradas de sus dichosas amigas.

"Espera Vidia, cuéntanos lo que pasó desde tu punto de vista" _pero qué pesados, son peor que Tink._

·Mira Bobble, todos, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Quiero estar tranquila ¿vale? Así que os agradecería que os perdiérias por ahí y me dejarais en paz·

"Pero Vidia, eres mi héroe" mi cabeza dio un chispazo al escuchar eso.

·Escucha Tink, yo no soy el héroe de nadie, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto. Olvídalo de una vez y déjame tranquila, no quiero saber nada más de ti· no sé muy bien por qué dije eso, pero tras decirlo me fui volando rápidamente a mi casa para dar punto final a esa historia. Había sido el peor verano de mi vida y tan solo era el primer dia.

Comí algo y me estiré en la cama. No dejó de llover en toda la tarde, tenía muchas ganas de salir a volar a toda velocidad por ahí, pero la dichosa lluvia me lo impedía. Era lo que más odiaba de Mainland, en Pixie Hollow puedo salir a volar siempre que quisiera.

Para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió en esa casa y la escena de Tink diciendo 'Vidia... gracias' se me repetía una y otra vez, me estaba volviendo enferma. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dio las gracias por algo y es que yo no era de esa clase de hadas, pero no tenía otra opción, me sentía culpable por lo que pasó, aunque si me hubiera hecho caso desde el principio no habría pasado nada de esto.

Estaba de lo más inquieta, y estar encerrada ahí era lo peor que podía hacer.

·¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!· _¿qué pasa conmigo? Me estoy volviendo loca._ Tenía la extraña sensación de no querer estar sola, de volver a ver a Tinkerbell y estar con ella. _Seguro que si duermo se me pasa, sí... seguro._

Me estiré en la cama e intenté no pensar en nada pero se me hizo muy difícil. Luego noté unos ligeros temblores, normalmente solían ser animales que pasaban por ahí, pero esta vez era diferente. Los scouts no tardaron mucho en dar la alarma con sus caracolas.

"¡Un humano!" _mierda, Tink._ Ella fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Mi cuerpo se activó de repente y salí de casa disparada. Al final la dichosa niña nos había encontrado "entren todos en casa, ¡escondeos!"

Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, todo el campamento estaba en peligro y si nos descubría tendríamos que irnos de allí cuanto antes. _Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, mandaré a esa niña al infierno._

Salí despacio del campamento ignorando las órdenes de los scouts, la humana estaba a diez pasos de encontrarnos, no podía permitirlo. Andé bajo la lluvia con el objetivo de despistarla y hacerle creer que aquí no había nada. Cuando estuve a unos metros del campamento conseguí captar su atención. Ahora llevaba un chubasquero amarillo para protegerse de la lluvia.

·¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Hola!· cuando me vió salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas lejos de allí para que se alejara del campamento. Busqué un sitio para esconderme o despistarla de alguna forma pero por allí no había prácticamente nada. Era un plan suicida pero como no tenía nada que perder me arriesgué.

"Espera hada, no corras tanto, no quiero hacerte daño" _sí claro, seguro que seremos muy buenas amigas, venga ya_ "¡ven aquí!"

Tras cinco minutos corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y esquivando sus manos, me quedé sin fuerzas en las piernas. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a correr, y menos aún por el fango. Al final, como era de esperar, terminó atrapándome. _Bueno, mejor yo que ella._

"Oh, mírate, estás toda sucia. Te llevaré a mi casa para limpiarte, tengo una bañera perfecta para ti" _tienes que estar bromeando._

Al ponerse de pié pude ver a Tink fuera del campamento. _¿Es que no aprende nunca esa tintineadora? Métete en el campamento antes de que te vea._

Por suerte al tenerme a mí se olvidó de lo demás y fue corriendo hasta la gran casa. Me temía lo peor, pensé en todas esas pobres mariposas muertas colgadas en esos cuadros y en aquella encerrada en el bote sin poder salir. No quería terminar como ellas pero era una posibilidad y tenía que hacer lo posible para que eso no pasara.

Al llegar a casa, me llevó hasta su habitación y me metió en una jaula sin más. _Estoy perdida, nunca saldré de aquí con vida, maldita sea. ¿Cómo se me ocurre salir de esa forma del campamento?_ Buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, y me negaba a aceptar que lo hice para proteger a Tink. _Soy estúpida, eso es todo._

"Espera aquí, voy a traer cuatro cosas..." _¿es que a caso tengo otra opción? ¿Cómo se abrirá esta cosa...? Seguro que Tink lo sabría._ Hice lo que pude para abrirla pero nada, entonces intenté secarme las alas, pero no hubo manera, estaban bien empapadas.

Pensé detenidamente en lo que había pasado y llegué a la conclusión de que había hecho una enorme estupidez. _Ahora sabrá dónde se encuentra el campamento o al menos tendrá una ligera idea, cuando termine conmigo irá a por más. Tienen que evacuarlo cuanto antes, espero que haya alguien con dos dedos de frente que haya pensado en eso._ Entonces una terrible imagen de todas las paredes llenas de cuadros con hadas y duendes se me pasó por la cabeza y por poco vomito.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí para avisarles._ Empujé la jaula pero era demasiada pesada y no podía volar para empujarla desde arriba, estaba bien atrapada.

Luego volvió la niña con algo de comida y cosas extrañas de los humanos. _Bueno, no veo nada peligroso de momento._

"Ya estoy aquí, perdón por hacerte esperar, no suelo recibir visitas" _esta niña está fatal._ Intenté abrir la puerta de la jaula para que me sacara de allí. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera pero me sorprendió "¿dónde están mis modales? Venga, sal" _qué raro... quizás dice la verdad y no quiere hacerme daño..._

Salí y mantuve una distancia prudencial de un metro en su enorme cama.

"No te preocupes, me encantan las hadas ¿ves? Todos esos dibujos los he hecho yo..." me quedé confundida al verlos. _¿En el comedor hay mariposas muertas y aquí dibujos de hadas? ¿Es una trampa? No me cuadra para nada._

Entonces escuché el maullido de un gato y cuando me di la vuelta ya lo tenía encima.

"¡Tiquismiquis no!" me soltó un zarpazo en la cara que me la dejó hecha un mapa. Me lo sacó de encima y al tocarme la cara me quedó la mano llena de sangre. Era extraño ya que no sentía dolor.

No sé si fue por ver mi propia sangre o si fue por la presión que llevaba encima por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no pude más y me desmayé, perdí la consciencia en el peor de los sitios.

Cuando me recuperé, lo primero que vi fue a Tinkerbell. _¿Tink? ¿qué haces aquí?_

* * *

 _No podía faltar sangre hehe, ésto no ha hecho más que empezar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)_


	2. Cuatro en un día

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Empecemos con el segundo cap. Ahora sabremos qué hace Tink otra vez en la casa de Lizzy._

 **Tomar decisiones**

Capítulo 2: Cuatro en un día.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

"¡Un humano! Entren todos en casa, ¡escondeos!" _oh dios mío, ¿será Lizzy?_ Todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos escondimos pero yo me dirigí hacia la salida. _Eso tengo que verlo._

"¡Tink! ¿A dónde vas?" todo el mundo estaba alterado e Iridessa era sin duda la que más.

·No te preocupes Dess, ahora vuelvo· quiso detenerme, pero al final no lo hizo. Cuando salí fuera aún llovía y vi a Lizzy bastante cerca del campamento, con un chubasquero amarillo. _Supongo que si no nos ve pasará de largo y... espera ¿esa es Vidia? ¿a dónde va?_

Me mantuve callada para no llamar la atención y me quedé escondida en la entrada. _¿Qué intenta hacer?_ Cuando estaba a unos metros del campamento se descubrió a propósito.

"¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Hola!" al verla se echó a correr como una bala hacia la dirección opuesta al campamento. _Oh cielos, la está alejando de aquí, nos está protegiendo a todos._

En un momento perdí de vista a Vidia, estaba muy preocupada por ella, sin poder volar no aguantaría mucho antes de que la atrapara. Conforme Lizzy iba alejándose del campamento me acerqué a ella para ver qué pasaba con Vidia hasta que al final, inevitablemente la atrapó.

·¡Vidia!· _no puedo verla marchar sin hacer nada, tengo que ir a ayudarla, no me lo perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa._ Y sin pensarlo demasiado, me puse a correr hacia la casa. En un momento desaparecieron de mi vista.

Por el camino me puse a pensar un poco. _Llueve, no puedo volar, el suelo está encharcado, la casa muy lejos y es muy probable que me pierda por el camino, genial, ¿qué puede salir mal? Si Vidia fue capaz de arriesgarse para sacarme de la habitación yo también puedo, como mínimo tengo que devolverle el favor. Me gustaría volverla a ver, maldita sea._

Y corrí, corrí, luego me puse a andar rápido y terminé andando a duras penas por que mis piernas ya no podían más. Hacía bastante frío, no tardaría en anochecer y cada vez todo estaba más oscuro. Sin duda iba a perderme por ahí pero al menos podía seguir el camino por el que pasó ese carruaje que se movía por sí solo.

 _Hehe... espero que no hayan animales peligrosos por aquí..._ Era totalmente de noche y nunca antes había estado en el campamento, no sabía casi nada de ese sitio y me empecé a asustar.

Entonces pasó otro carruaje a toda velocidad salpicándome y dejándome llena de barro. _Genial, lo que me faltaba, espero que Vidia no lo esté pasando peor que yo..._ Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que dejara de llover y así poder seguir volando, pero el tiempo no estaba de mi parte y no paró en todo el rato.

Al final, cuando ya creí que me había pasado la casa por no fijarme bien o algo, la vi al fondo ahora con dos carruajes. Me puse a correr con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y finalmente llegué a la puerta principal de la casa. Fue todo un alivio que ya no me cayeran gotas de lluvia en toda la cabeza pero la operación rescate no había hecho más que empezar.

 _Muy bien, primero, necesito abrir la puerta. Hmm... si fuéramos más podríamos subir unos encima de los otros y usar el pomo pero como como estoy sola... Tiene que haber alguna otra forma de entrar a la casa sin pasar por la puerta, a ver..._

Rodeé toda la casa en busca de algún hueco o agujero por dónde pasar, pero nada. _Tendré que esperar a que se me sequen las alas y buscar por arriba en el tejado._ Esperé un rato y luego escuché la voz de su padre y la de alguien más.

"Muy bien señora Perkins, quedamos así entonces" _perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que ser rápida._ Se abrió la puerta y con un movimiento ágil conseguí meterme dentro. _Creo que no se han dado cuenta._

"Es un placer para mí cuidar de su hijita..." _bien, ¿dónde están las escaleras...? ahí. Ya falta poco Vidia, voy a por ti._

Como mis alas ya se habían secado casi por completo subí los escalones sin problemas. Por suerte la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y pude entrar.

·¡Vidia! ¿¡Dónde estás!?· toda la discreción y el cuidado se habían echado a perder con mis gritos. Lizzy me vió de inmediato y me mostró a Vidia inconsciente y con la cara ensangrentada. _Vidia..._

"¿Puedes ayudarla? Mi gato la ha herido y ahora..." _oh cielos, ¿qué te han hecho?_

La cogí en brazos y la tumbé en el suelo para verla mejor. Sin duda aquella herida era causada por un arañazo pero por suerte no era muy profunda y sólo le había alcanzado la mejilla y un poco la nariz.

·¿Porqué está inconsciente? ¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Eh... lo siento, no sé qué dices" _ah, ya, que ellos oyen un campanilleo... ¿cómo me comunico con ella? ¿Mímica?_

Me puse a hacer gestos y a señalarla con la esperanza de que me entendiera.

"Ah, ¿quieres saber lo que le ha pasado?" asentí con la cabeza "estábamos en mi cama, le iba a preparar un baño para limpiarla y de repente mi gato tiquismiquis se le echó encima y le dio un zarpazo. Luego se desmayó sin más, lleva así unas horas, ¿está viva verdad?" volví a asentir con la cabeza. En ese momento la humana no me pareció ningún peligro para nosotras.

 _Vamos Vid, reacciona._ Le toqué la frente y noté que estaba un poco caliente, tenía algo de fiebre y seguía con la ropa sucia. _Tengo que hacer algo al respecto._

Con mucho esfuerzo, conseguí que me entendiera y preparara ese baño que me dijo para limpiarla. Me dio una ropa que tenía de una muñeca de un tamaño similar y la vestí. Poco después y gracias a la segunda estrella, despertó.

 **[Vidia]**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Tink, que se me echó encima y me abrazó. _¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡La niña está aquí!_ La aparté y corrí unos centímetros para escapar de ella.

"Tranquila Vidia, ahora estamos a salvo" no entendía nada, se había hecho de noche, aún llovía y Tink estaba allí llena de barro. _Espera, qué esa cosa que llevo encima, ¿qué ha pasado con mi ropa?_

·Eh... ¿esto...?· señalé mi nueva, fea e incómoda ropa.

"Nos lo ha prestado Lizzy, te ha estado cuidando todo este rato, no tienes que tener miedo de ella" _¿me encierra en una jaula y no tengo que tener miedo de ella? ¿Qué pasa con las mariposas de abajo?_ Seguía sin fiarme de ella, pero me acerqué para estar con Tink.

·Espera, ¿me has desnudado?· no respondió, pero por su expresión deduje que sí. _Vale, esto se está volviendo demasiado raro. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

"Pero ahora estás bien, eso es lo que importa" me toqué la herida de la cara, dolía pero por el tacto supe que no era grave.

·Tink, tenemos que irnos. Tus amigas deben de estar muy preocupadas por ti· _¿porqué diablos habrá venido hasta aquí?_

"Pero Vidia, fuera está lloviendo. No quiero ni puedo volver andando" entonces los sonidos de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras me obligaron a esconderme debajo de la cama.

"Lizzy..." era su padre, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y Tink seguía allí en el suelo, a plena vista.

·¡Tink! ¡Escóndete, rápido! ¡Hazme caso por una vez!· vino conmigo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

"Lizzy, ya es tarde, ya es hora de irse a la cama"

"¡Papá! No te lo vas a creer, han venido dos hadas a visitarme. Te dije que existían de verdad"

"Oh cielos, ¿aún estás con eso? Te he dicho mil veces que..."

"¡Es verdad! Están debajo de la cama. Salid pequeñas" Tink iba a hacerle caso pero la detuve al cogerle el brazo.

·¿Qué haces? Ese psicópata te va a ver·

"No te preocupes tanto Vidia, Lizzy nos protegerá, venga" me arrastró confiando en que tendría razón y salimos de allí.

"¡Por todos los santos! Eso es... eso, son hadas de verdad, t-tenías razón. ¡E-ésto va a ser el descubrimiento del siglo!" nos mostró la mano y subimos en ella. Se quedó pasmado observándonos.

"¿Ves Vidia? No va a hacernos daño" _¿descubrimiento del siglo? Eso no ha sonado bien._

"Tengo que llevarlas ahora mismo con los miembros de la junta. Estas pequeñas van a hacerme ascender en la comunidad científica" _tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

·Tink, tenemos que huir ¡ya!·

"Pero si no..." entonces con su otra mano nos cogió a las dos y salió de la habitación ignorando a su hija. Quedamos pegadas cuerpo a cuerpo sin poder movernos.

"Espera papá, no te las puedes llevar, ¡son mis amigas!"

"Lo siento Lizzy, tengo que llegar al museo antes de las nueve. Sé buena y espera aquí ¿de acuerdo?" en el comedor nos echó en un bote de cristal y nos encerró allí.

"¿Qué está pasando Vidia? ¿Qué es esto?"

·¿Ahora recuerdas esas mariposas de la pared? Reza para que no terminemos como ellas·

"¿Qué mariposas de la pared?"

·¡Esas mariposas! ¿no las viste antes? Cielos...· la hice entrar en pánico y eso no era para nada bueno. Terminamos en el asiento del carruaje y esa cosa se puso en marcha.

"V-vamos, ¿¡v-vamos a morir!?" dijo balbuceando "¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" _sí, ahora corremos todos ¿no?_

·Es que para empezar, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Deberías estar en el campamento maldita sea ¿Cómo se te ocurre?·

"No quería dejarte sola" dijo tras abrazarme. _Ya está otra vez._

·¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me incomoda y no nos ayuda a salir de aquí·

"L-lo siento... Pensaré en algo, a ver, si empujamos las dos a la vez podemos echar esto al suelo y con suerte..." _cada segundo cuenta, no me vengas con historias._

·¡Hagámoslo! Una, dos y ¡tres!· lo movimos y por poco lo conseguimos, pero se dio cuenta y nos paró con su mano ·¿Alguna otra idea?·

"No, pero si nos quedamos aquí mucho rato nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno... esto está cerrado herméticamente" _mierda, no me había dado cuenta, tiene razón._

·Vale, respira lo más despacio que puedas, tenemos que aprovechar todo el oxígeno que podamos·

"¡No puedo respirar despacio! ¡Estoy muy alterada!"

·¡Pues cálmate! Haz lo que quieras pero relájate ¿vale?· y me volvió a abrazar. _¿Es que no aprende nunca esa tintineadora? Todo lo que le digo entra por un oído y sale por el otro._

"Eso me ayuda a tranquilizarme" no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero tras unos segundos yo también me sentí más tranquila y nuestros corazones se calmaron. Cuando nos separamos nos sentamos cara a cara y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. _¿Cómo puede meterse en tantos problemas? No tardó ni una semana en arruinar la primavera, aunque yo tuve parte de culpa... y ahora ¿viene hasta esa casa andando para que yo no estuviera sola? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí._

·La tapa, ¿cómo se abre?·

"Oh, creo que va con rosca, hay que girarla pero desde dentro es imposible. Tenemos que esperar a que se de cuenta y nos deje salir"

·No nos va a dejar salir así como así. Creo que lo mejor sería avisarlo de que no podemos respirar, creo que no nos quiere muertas, de momento· _pero si nos ha encerrado así a propósito ya nos podemos ir despidiendo._

"Entonces... ¡Eh! ¡papá de Lizzy! ¡Nos quedamos sin aire!" gritó golpeando el cristal.

 _·_ No te va a oír y mucho menos entender. Golpear el cristal es lo único que dará resultado _·_ nos pusimos a dar golpes desesperadamente y tras un par de minutos echó la vista hacia nosotras.

Con un número impresionante de mímica por parte de Tink, paró el coche y dijo algo pero no lo escuchamos desde dentro. Luego sacó una navaja y nos hizo unos magníficos agujeros para poder respirar. _Menos mal que ha funcionado._ Nos volvimos a poner en camino y al fijarme en los agujeros pensé en algo.

·Oye, ¿crees que podríamos girar la tapa usando los agujeros?· ahora teníamos las alas secas y había dejado de llover, si abríamos el bote podríamos escapar sin problemas.

"Bueno, teóricamente sí, pero la tapa está hecha de aluminio y es muy afilado. Nos cortaríamos las manos con solo tocarlo" me acerqué para verlo de cerca y sí, sin duda nos íbamos a destrozar las manos al intentar abrirlo. Resoplé al quedarme sin ideas e impotente, me senté "tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Saldremos de aquí ya verás"

·Espero que tengas razón...· nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, no tenía ni idea de lo que nos esperaba ahora. Lo único que quería es que abriera esa maldita tapa y pudiéramos huir de allí.

El trasto se detuvo y cogió nuestro nuevo hogar para salir corriendo hacia un gran edificio. Teníamos que agarrarnos bien a las paredes del bote para no sufrir golpes. Tras mucho zarandeo, llegamos a una pequeña sala y el humano se detuvo escondiéndonos en su espalda.

"Respetables miembros de la junta, pido disculpas de antemano por irrumpir aquí de esa forma tan inoportuna, pero lo que tengo entre manos será sin duda el mayor descubrimiento científico del mundo. Díganme, ¿creen en las hadas?" todos se echaron a reír, menuda panda de imbéciles.

"Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio, ¡ha!, hadas dice..." dijo un señor.

"Ver para creer ¿no es eso lo que dicen?" nos mostró ante los demás, eran seis y se sorprendieron un montón.

"¡Por todas las criaturas!"

"Imposible..."

"Acércalas, déjanos ver" nos dejó en la mesa y todos los ojos se clavaron en nosotras.

·Saluda Tink, ahora somos famosas... a la que abran la tapa salimos volando ¿vale?·

"Sí" esperamos ansiosas que lo hicieran, pero por desgracia eso no pasó.

"Fijaos en la proporción de la cabeza... y sus alas, son parecidas a las de la apoidea o a las de la odonata..."

"Debe de ser una especie de mutación evolutiva. ¿De dónde las has sacado?"

"Al parecer se hicieron amigas de mi hijita y ¡estaban en su cuarto como si nada!"

"Huh, pues mucho me temo que tu hija se va a pasar una larga temporada sin sus amigas" y se echaron a reír. _A mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia._

"Eh... Vidia, ¿qué ha querido decir con una larga temporada?"

·Tranquila, no va a acabar con nostras. Y si lo intentan no lo voy a permitir· _¿qué despiadado padre hace eso a su propia hija?_

Esos hombres se quedaron observándonos y anotando cosas durante unas dos horas. Llegó un momento en el que ignoré lo que decían y comentaban, tampoco es que pudiera entender mucho lo que decían. Tink se quedó dormida apoyada en mi hombro, debía de estar agotada de la pateada que se pegó al ir del campamento a la casa.

 _Tengo que mantenerme al loro, si nos quedamos las dos dormidas, no quiero ni saber dónde nos despertaremos._ Pasaron otras dos horas y empezaron a irse uno a uno, poco a poco hasta que quedó el psicópata que nos puso allí.

"Muy bien pequeñas, os habéis portado muy bien. Ahora os toca dormir en vuestro nuevo hogar..." _ay dios, ¿dónde nos lleva ahora?_

·Tink, Tink despierta, nos movemos·

"¿Qué...? Oh" nos llevó al otro lado de la mesa y nos metió en un cajón, cerrado con llave. Todo se quedó completamente oscuro y empezaba a estar harta de estar encerrada allí. Los pasos se alejaron y nos quedamos solas en esa pequeña sala.

·Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo voy a salir de aquí aunque tenga que reventar el cristal o termine con las manos ensangrentadas·

"No creo que sea muy buena idea..." _a ver, el cristal no se va a romper fácilmente pero sí que puedo abrir la tapa del bote._ No era fácil hacerlo sin ver nada, nada más posar las manos en ella me corté un poco "Vidia, para, te vas a hacer daño" _sí... es verdad, necesito algo para que me proteja las manos._ Cómo el vestido que llevaba era lo único que tenía me lo quité y me protegí las manos. A oscuras no me importaba mucho estar desnuda.

Al estar hecho de tela, resistió mucho y pude hacer toda la fuerza que pude sin hacerme daño.

·Lo voy a abrir, no te preocupes· _oh vamos, no lo cerró tan fuerte, ¿porqué no puedo abrirlo? Ah, ya sé._ Lo giré hacia el otro lado y se abrió sin problemas.

"¡Vidia! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¿Y tus manos?"

·Están bien, usé el vestido para protegerlas. Soy un genio ¿a que sí?·

"¡Genial!" me abrazó por cuarta vez hoy pero esta vez no llevaba nada de ropa.

·Tink, ¿podrías hacer el favor de apartarte? Gracias· si algo me gusta menos que los abrazos, son los abrazos cuando yo estoy desnuda. Salí disparada del bote y me di un cabezazo con la pared del cajón. Era agobiante estar encerradas ahí a oscuras, pero al menos ya no estábamos entre cristales. Me vestí y pensé en un plan.

"El cajón está cerrado con llave..."

·Sí, lo sé y tengo una idea para salir de aquí. Mañana por la mañana, esos humanos van a volver y abrirán el cajón pensando que aún estamos en el bote. Haremos turnos para dormir y de esa forma siempre habrá alguien despierta, así sabremos si viene alguien y podremos prepararnos para salir disparadas de aquí antes de que se den cuenta. ¿Qué te parece?·

"Perfecto, no hay forma de que pueda salir mal, ¡estamos salvadas!" _eso espero._

·Bien, lo haremos así. ¿Te parece si dentro de unas horas te despierto para hacer el relevo? Te veo muy cansada·

"Sí, vale" _al menos podremos dormir mejor fuera del bote_ "buenas noches Vidia, eres mi héroe" _¿otra vez con eso? Qué fastidio..._

·Duérmete anda· no esperaba a que viniera nadie a media noche pero tenía que quedarme despierta por si a caso.

Ya debía ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada y empezaba a notarme adormilada. Los ligeros ronquidos de Tink no ayudaban demasiado. No quería despertarla, sentí que por ella podría quedarme toda la noche en vela pero mi sueño pudo conmigo.

 _Tengo que mantenerme despierta por el bien de las dos, si me duermo... si me duermo... si me..._ Cerré un momento los ojos inconscientemente y me quedé dormida apoyada en la pared del cajón.

* * *

 _Debería de haberla despertado... muy mal Vidia. ¿Podrán escapar de ahí o terminarán colgadas de un cuadro?_


	3. La decisión

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Éste capítulo es personalmente mi favorito, espero que os guste._

 **Tomar decisiones**

Capítulo 3: La decisión.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Escuché un ruido pensando que estaba en mi casa. _¿Quién está tocando a la puerta...? Oh mierda, me he quedado dormida._ El ruido era la llave dando la vuelta a la cerradura. Vi a Tink durmiendo aún, estirada y tapada con un papel.

·¡Tink! ¡Despier-· el cajón se abrió de golpe cuando me estaba levantando y caí terminando en el fondo ·¡Tink!·

"¿Cómo os habéis escapado? Venid aquí..." vi como su mano la cogía y la sacaba de allí. _No, ella no_ "¿dónde está tu amiga?" abrió el cajón del todo y salí volando de allí.

"¡V-Vidia! ¿Qué ha pasado?" _si no me hubiera quedado dormida..._ Me quedé viendo la situación revoloteando desde un par de metros. Con mi velocidad era imposible que me atrapara, pero Tink estaba en serios problemas y tenía que hacer algo.

"Oh vamos, ¿no quieres dejarla sola verdad?" sacó el bote del cajón y lo puso encima de la mesa "hagamos un trato, tú te metes aquí dentro y yo no le hago nada a tu amigita, ¿qué te parece?" _maldito descerebrado..._ Me tenía hasta las narices, me estaba poniendo de lo más furiosa.

"¡No le hagas caso Vidia! Volveremos a estar como antes" _no puedo dejar que le haga daño a Tink, no se lo merece. Tengo que pensar en algo._ Me acerqué al bote muy lentamente para que me diera tiempo de hacer un plan, pero cada vez estaba más cerca y seguía sin saber qué hacer "¡Vidia!" _tengo que aprovechar mi talento, ¿pero cómo?_

Cuando estaba a un par de centímetros del bote apareció mi lado agresivo y sin pensarlo puse el bote en horizontal y con todas mis fuerzas lo lancé con una corriente de aire hacia su cabeza. Fue toda una pena que lo esquivara por los pelos y terminara rompiéndose contra la pared, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver como se rompía en toda su frente.

"Eso no ha estado nada bien, no no no..." _joder, qué poco a faltado..._ "vamos a ver" entonces con su otra mano la cogió de las alas superiores y la dejó colgando cruelmente.

La cara de dolor de Tink me estaba destrozando por dentro, cómo le pasara algo a sus alas no me lo iba a perdonar nunca. Yo, mejor que nadie sabe lo importantes y preciadas que son las alas para nosotras.

"¿Qué tal si la dejo sin alas? Me facilitaría mucho el trabajo" _mierda, mierda, mierda._

Descendí hasta la mesa y me arrodillé con las manos detrás de la espalda. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos por un momento. _Esto no puede terminar así, no mientras pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿pero qué hago?_

"¡Vidia! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?" mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la sangre me hervía y a penas podía pensar con claridad, pero aún así intenté centrarme dejando el miedo a parte.

"Veo que ahora nos entendemos. Ni se te ocurra mover un dedo" noté que se acercó a mí para cogerme y con mucho cuidado y concentración, fui recogiendo polvo de la mesa con un ligero viento. Esa vez no podía fallar.

Cuando estaba a punto de cogerme abrí los ojos y saqué mis manos de detrás de mi espalda para echarle todo ese polvo directamente a sus ojos. No me extrañaría que después de eso no pudiera volver a ver nunca más.

La soltó para frotarse los ojos y tuve que reaccionar rápido para coger a Tink, al parecer no podía volar bien.

"¡Argh! ¡Maldito bicho! Encontraré vuestro escondite y ¡me haré con vosotras!"

·Larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo· aún cogiéndola en brazos, conseguí abrir la puerta con el pomo y salir rápidamente de ahí. La puerta principal estaba abierta y conseguimos huir de ese edificio del demonio de una vez por todas. _Qué alivio..._

Yo ya no podía más, estaba mentalmente agotada y encima no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, debían de ser las seis o las siete de la mañana.

La llevé hasta un alto tejado donde no correríamos peligro y la solté.

·¿Crees que puedes... volar?· _di que sí por lo que más quieras._ Me abrazó y se echó a llorar. _¿Cómo debo tomarme esto? No me digas que no puede..._

"Tenía mucho miedo" respiré aliviada y la abracé con fuerza. No quería soltarla, sentí que si lo hacía la perdería para siempre. Me costó muchísimo aguantar mis lágrimas, mentiría si dijera que no se me escapó ninguna.

Tras unos minutos, se calmó y dejó de llorar. Nos separamos y le volví a preguntar.

·¿Cómo están tus alas?· tras secarse las lágrimas dio un pequeño salto y pudo conseguir volar con algo de dificultad.

"Creo... que están bien. Podré llegar al campamento sin problemas" _menos mal... estamos bien después de todo_ "tienes... el vestido echo polvo" ni me acordaba, aquél horroroso vestido quedó rasgado al abrir la tapa del bote y con algo de sangre de mi mano.

·El vestido es lo que menos importa ahora. ¿Volvemos? Tienen que estar todos como locos buscándonos· asintió con la cabeza y volamos de regreso a casa.

Por el camino pensé en las últimas palabras que dijo ese humano. _¿Realmente nos buscará? No tiene ni idea de dónde estamos, pero su hija sí lo sabe. Si investiga un poco creo que dará con el campamento... esto es un desastre._

·Tink, tenemos que desalojar el campamento cuanto antes· no había otra opción, teníamos que ser precavidos.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

·Si ese tío le pregunta a su hija dónde nos ha encontrado dará con el campamento y no me gustaría tener que salir por alas de allí·

"Tienes... razón. Ahora por mi culpa tienen que irse todos del campamento, y solo el segundo día que estoy aquí. No debería haber venido..."

·Para· me frené en seco para dejar las cosas claras ·tú no eres la culpable de que pasara todo esto ¿me oyes? Todos sabemos que eres una experta en meterte en líos pero ésta vez, no ha sido tu culpa·

"Pero-"

·Shh, no hay peros que valgan aquí. Si alguien tiene la culpa es ese psicópata que casi...· decidí no terminar la frase y continuar con nuestro camino. Tink se quedó un poco por detrás de mí ·eh, ¿qué ocurre?· noté que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Siempre meto la pata en todo, soy un desastre, no dejo de fastidiarlo todo, la primavera, la piedra lunar... no me merezco la amabilidad que me dais todos y encima me duelen las alas... Debí de haber terminado en una vitrina" eso me dolió hasta a mí, Tink se estaba desmoronando por momentos, no podía dejarla así.

·Ven aquí pequeña· la abracé para que dejara de batir las alas ·eres quizás la hada más importante de todo Pixie Hollow, todos te echarían de menos si te fueras. Tienes un talento increíble con el que has creado todo tipo de inventos impresionantes e incluso gracias a ti tenemos polvo de hada azul para todo un siglo. No te vuelvas a menospreciar de esa forma ¿de acuerdo?· me sorprendí a mi misma de mis propias palabras, era la primera vez que decía algo así a otra hada.

"G-gracias..." dijo entre sollozos.

·Te llevaré en brazos, las alas son muy delicadas. Tuviste que habérmelo decido antes que te dolían· la cogí en brazos por el poco camino que nos quedaba y cerró los ojos cogiéndome con fuerza. _No tiene remedio._

A los dos minutos rompió el silencio.

"Sabía que tenías un buen corazón después de todo... muchísimas gracias" normalmente me hubiera incomodado ese tipo de comentario, pero esa vez fue diferente. Sentí calidez en mi corazón, esas palabras de Tink llenaron un pequeño vacío que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fui un poco más despacio para disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos a solas hasta que llegamos al campamento.

·Hemos llegado· la dejé en el suelo con cuidado y tuve la extraña sensación de no querer entrar.

"¡Mirad! ¡Tinkerbell y Vidia están aquí!" gritó un scout que vigilaba la entrada. Empezaron a salir hadas y duendes del campamento para darnos la bienvenida, pero no había tiempo para reencuentros.

"Vaya Vidia, pero qué vestido más-" me puse seria de golpe.

 _·_ Rosetta, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos comentarios. Tink tiene las alas dañadas, llevadla con las hadas sanadoras de inmediato·

"Oh cielos..." después de dejarla con las demás, fui a hablar con el scout para contarle la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Bien, desalojaremos el campamento lo antes posible. ¿De cuantas horas disponemos?"

·Unas tres o quizás cuatro. El humano tardará en volver a su casa·

"Entonces nos iremos en dos horas, gracias por todo, Pixie Hollow está en deuda contigo" se fue disparado dentro y fui tras él para irme a casa y quitarme ese trapo sucio que llevaba.

 _Al fin un poco de tranquilidad..._ Preparé con calma todas mis cosas para irme y tras comer algo me estiré en la cama. Estaba deseando dormir, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Al cabo de una hora pensando en mis cosas y escuchando a scouts repitiendo una y otra vez que preparáramos las cosas para irnos, nos pidieron que fuéramos a la plaza del centro. _Llegó el momento de decir adiós al campamento, me pregunto a cuál iremos ahora._ Pasé a recoger el polvo de hada para el viaje que nos esperaba y me dirigí hacia la plaza.

Al llegar con mis cosas vi a Tink junto a sus amigas y decidí no acercarme para no molestar, pero como siempre consigue llevarme la contraria se acercó al verme y sus amigas fueron detrás de ella.

"¡Vidia! Eh... ¿estás lista para partir?" _¿ha venido para preguntarme eso?_

·¿Tú qué crees?· no pude evitar sonar tajante al estar presentes sus amigas. Quería preguntarle cómo estaban sus alas, cómo se encontraba, qué pensaba... pero no me atreví a decirlo.

"Te estamos muy agradecidas por haber cuidado a Tink de esa forma. Has sido muy valiente" dijo Silvermist con dulzura.

"¡Sí! Cuenta con nosotras si necesitas algo" dijo Fawn.

Esas palabras de agradecimiento a las que no estaba acostumbrada me descolocaron. Me estaba haciendo un lío, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

"Cuando nos dividan en campamentos ¿vendrás con nosotras?" cómo iba a negarme a esa inocente petición de Tink.

·S-sí, por qué no...· aunque la idea de tener a sus amigas cerca no me terminaba de gustar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Esa decisión fue la que definitivamente iba a cambiarlo todo.

"¡Silencio por favor! Ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a proceder a dividiros en cinco grupos que irán a los campamentos del norte, noreste, sureste, sur y oeste. En cada grupo no pueden haber más de cuatro hadas y duendes del mismo talento, repito, no más de cuatro" por suerte éramos pocas hadas de vuelo veloz y podía ir en cualquier grupo.

Tras hacer los grupos nos preparamos para ir al campamento del sur, nunca habíamos cambiado de sitio y estaba nerviosa por ver cómo era.

Me pasé todo el largo camino al lado de Tink y sus amigas comentando todo lo que ocurrió. No quería hablar mucho del tema, pero tampoco es que pudiera olvidarme de eso fácilmente. Al estar tanto rato con ellas las fui conociéndolas un poco. La inocente amabilidad de Silvermist, la siempre obsesionada con la belleza Rosetta, la miedosa Iridessa, la hiperactiva Fawn y Tink, de la cual no me separaba de su lado.

En el fondo no era un grupo de amigas tan malo como pensé, incluso me reí algún que otro momento. Pensé que no podía ser tan mal al fin y al cabo. _¿Eso es lo que se siente al tener amigas?_

Llegamos al campamento tras unas dos horas que se me pasaron muy rápidas y nos recibió Viola para enseñarnos el lugar. Era parecido al nuestro, quizás un poco más grande.

Empezamos con la visita guiada y pude ver a Elwood de refilón, el duende de vuelo veloz al que menos odiaba. _Bueno, puede que haya sido un buen cambio de campamento._

Estaba muy agotada y mi cuerpo pedía cama urgentemente a lo que me surgió una incógnita. _¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?_ Éramos unas cincuenta y dudaba mucho que hubieran camas para todas.

Al terminar con la visita guiada, Viola nos enseñó una zona donde íbamos a dejar nuestras cosas y unas camas muy improvisadas que hicieron los tintineadores para nosotros. Aún seguían trabajando en ellas pero había algunas que ya estaban terminadas.

"Nos avisaron con poca antelación, así que esto es lo que hemos podido hacer. Ésta noche podréis dormir sin problemas, hasta entonces, disfrutad de nuestro humilde campamento" _¿no podré dormir hasta la noche? No voy a aguantar._

"¡Qué bien! Vamos a dormir todas juntas" la emoción de Tink me hizo aplazar el problema del sueño. _Espera, ¿vamos a dormir juntas? No tendré una casa sola para mí, ¿tendré que pasar el verano entero viviendo con todos? No puede ser verdad._ Fui a hablar con Viola para aclarar el tema "¿Vidia? ¿Dónde vas?"

·Tengo que hablar con Viola de una cosa, quédate con las demás· no quería que me escuchara quejar de la idea de dormir todos juntos.

Antes no me hubiera importado pero ahora, por alguna razón, sí que me importaba.

·Eh, hola soy Vidia y tengo una pregunta... ¿Nos vamos a pasar el verano entero durmiendo unos junto a otros como animales?·

"Oh, bueno, al menos los primeros días antes de que hagamos casas nuevas. Es una suerte que tengamos los inventos de Tink, con ellos disponemos de más personal para hacerlo. Si nos hubieran avisado antes podríamos haber hecho más, pero con tan poco tiempo..." _supongo que ahora Tink es conocida por todos lados._

·No, ya, claro. Está bien... ¿Puedo dormir en algún sitio por ahora? Estoy realmente agotada...·

"Sí claro, sígueme" me giré para ver a Tink antes de irme y la seguí hasta que entramos en una hermosa casa en una zona tranquila "este es mi hogar, duerme aquí si quieres, si necesitas algo estaré con los recién llegados" _qué amable... me ofrece su casa sin ni siquiera conocerme._

·G-gracias. ¿Puedes decirle a Tink que estoy aquí?· _conociéndola seguro que estará preocupada o buscándome por ahí._

"Claro, ningún problema" se fue y me dejó sola en su casa. Ayer fue un día muy largo y por fin podía descansar tranquilamente.

Caí rendida en la cama y no tardé nada en quedarme dormida.

* * *

 _El próximo será muy posiblemente el último capítulo, pero ésta historia tiene mucho por recorrer..._


	4. El principio de la historia

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Y aquí el último capítulo con el que damos fin a esta historia._

 **Tomar decisiones**

Capítulo 4: El principio de la historia.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Estábamos en esa sala pequeña y el humano sujetaba a Tink por las alas. Yo, impotente, vi como se las arrancaba sin piedad y la echaba al suelo con desprecio.

·¡Tink!· desperté de esa horrible pesadilla acalorada y sudorosa, con el corazón a mil por hora y aterrada por lo que acababa de soñar. _Joder, por un momento creí que era real._

Volví a tumbarme para tranquilizarme. Sin duda sería incapaz de volverme a dormir, pero me quedé estirada intentando no pensar en nada. Aún estaba algo cansada y necesitaba recuperarme.

Al cabo de una media hora sin dejar de pensar en esa maldita pesadilla escuché unas voces que se acercaban.

"...sí, lo sé, yo también lo creo" _¿esa no es...?_

"Bueno, es aquí. ¿Os dejo solas?" _esta sin duda es la voz de Viola pero..._

"Mejor, Vidia no es de las que le gusta estar en grupo..." _sí, es Tink_ "gracias por todo"

"A ti, es un placer teneros por aquí" oí abrir la puerta y me hice la dormida para ver que pasaba.

Tras cerrarla escuché el ruido de una silla cerca de la cama y se sentó. _¿No me va a despertar? ¿Qué hace?_ El silencio me estaba empezando a inquietar.

"Vidia..." dijo en voz baja "¿sigues durmiendo...?" _si abro los ojos ahora voy a quedar un poco mal_ "supongo que ayer no dormiste mucho... estaré a tu lado hasta que despiertes. Te debo mucho ¿sabes?"al cabo de un rato me giré hacia su lado haciéndome la dormida y me cogió la mano.

Fue muy agradable, me sentía a gusto a su lado, sentir su mano con esa tranquilidad fue un tanto íntimo.

No sé cuanto rato nos pasamos así, pero llegó un momento en que el hambre pudo conmigo y tuve que despertarme. Me desperté lentamente y vi los azules ojos de Tink clavados en mí. Fue el mejor falso despertar de mi vida.

"Buenos días campeona. ¿Has dormido bien?" _mejor que nunca._

·Hm· asentí con la cabeza y estiré mi espalda ·qué cómoda es esta cama...·

"A ver" se tumbó conmigo y cuando me di cuenta la tenía muy cerca de mí "sí que lo es, ¿nos la llevamos?" todo eso era nuevo para mí, estar junto a otra hada pasándolo bien compartiendo momentos...

·Creo que se darían cuenta de que nos la llevamos...·

"Siempre la podríamos cambiar por una de las nuestras" en ese instante caí en cuentas de que Tink se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

·¿V-vamos a comer?· tenía que levantarme de la cama como fuera, me estaba poniendo estúpidamente nerviosa.

"¡Vamos!" saltó de la cama y después de poner la silla en su sitio nos pusimos en marcha "Viola me dijo que pasáramos a recoger la comida en nuestro refugio. ¡Oh! Te he guardado una cama al lado de la mía, espero que no te importe, como te fuiste nada más llegar..." _qué tierna._

·Gracias, me gusta estar contigo· _espera, ¿eso lo dije en voz alta?_ Sonrió y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al refugio.

Habían muchas hadas por ahí, y al vernos se pusieron todos a aplaudir. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

"Sí, creo que eso es cosa de Viola, le conté lo que pasó y me dijo que haría algo..." _¿Qué? ¿Nos están aplaudiendo a nosotras?_ Apareció la culpable de eso para decir unas palabras.

"¡Aquí la tenemos! El hada de vuelo veloz más valiente y con más coraje de Pixie Hollow, ¡Vidia!" y aplaudieron con más fuerza. Me quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos "démosle las gracias por arriesgar su vida para salvar a Tinkerbell de los humanos y poner a salvo al campamento del éste"

·¿Todo esto es por mí?· no salía de mi asombro, todas esas hadas y duendes me estaban aclamando, me había convertido en el centro de atención.

"Pues claro que sí, gracias por salvarme la vida Vidia" se me puso la piel de gallina y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hasta entonces había llevado una vida solitaria y discreta pero ahora todos me estaban aplaudiendo... fue muy impactante.

·V-vale... vale, ya basta, me vais a poner roja de vergüenza· _si es que no lo estoy ya._

"Todo el campamento está muy orgulloso de ti, lo que has hecho no tiene precio. En nombre de todos, te doy las gracias Vidia" dijo Viola con una reverencia.

·D-de nada... supongo. Estamos un poco hambrientas ahora así que...· no podía aguantar más esa situación, era demasiado para mí.

"Por supuesto, venid conmigo" todos me miraban, me sentía como una ministra, no sabía como ponerme.

Nos llevó cerca del refugio, donde habían unas mesas improvisadas y aparecieron las chicas para comer juntas.

"Mira quién por fin aparece por aquí" dijo Rosetta.

"¡Aquí llegó la heroína!" dijo Fawn.

"¿Como te sientes Vidia?" la pregunta de Silvermist era muy buena, no sabía como describir todas las emociones que correteaban por mi mente.

·B-bien...· eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Nos sentamos con ellas y nos pusimos a comer lo que nos habían preparado. Poco a poco volví a poner los suelos en la tierra y asimilé todo lo que había pasado.

Cada vez era como una más del grupo, aún con el espectáculo de antes, no me sentía por encima de ellas, estaba a su altura y eso me hacía sentir bien, más relajada y despreocupada. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar de pretender ser alguien superior a los demás y empezar a disfrutar un poco de la compañía de otras hadas.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos Tink y yo, me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que la soledad no iba a llevarme a ningún sitio. Era como si antes viviera la vida en blanco y negro y ahora, la estuviera viviendo en colores. Comer con otras hadas no tenía nada que ver con comer sola, era cientos de veces mejor.

Después de comer surgió la idea de jugar al corre que te pillo por ahí. La idea no me gustó al principio, hacía muchísimo que no jugaba a ese juego, pero era perfecto ya que nadie se conocía ese campamento. Tenía que soltarme y divertirme de una vez sin pensar en lo que dijeran los demás. Y entonces, nos pusimos a jugar.

Muchas veces las veía por Pixie Hollow revoloteando por ahí y pasándoselo en grande pero nunca pensé que terminaría divirtiéndome con ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto en un solo día, la tarde se evaporó en cuestión de segundos. Cuando dejamos de jugar me quedé alucinada al ver que ya era casi de noche.

Volvimos al refugio para ir a buscar unas cosas y me quedé sentada en la cama delante de Tink.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?" era más que innecesario responder, pero lo hice igualmente.

·Mejor que nunca Tink· _qué corto que se me va a hacer el verano, va a ser el mejor de todos._

"Me alegro, estoy muy contenta de que estés con nosotras" me entraron unas ganas terribles de echarla en la cama y abrazarla, pero no lo hice por principios.

·Y yo de que me deis una oportunidad. Sobretodo después de lo mal que me porté con todas...·

"Sí, hehe. Me costó un poco hacerles creer que habías cambiado, pero ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos" _¿he... cambiado? He cambiado, ya no soy como antes, la Vidia del pasado ha desaparecido._ Me sentía muy optimista por el cambio que había hecho.

Me quedé observándola, y noté algo raro en sus alas.

·Un momento, ¿qué tienes ahí? Date la vuelta· parecía como si la tuviera un poco doblada, sin duda no era simétrica con la otra.

"Hmm, supongo que se nota al fin y al cabo... Los dedos de aquél humano me dañaron un poco el ala izquierda, pero las hadas sanadoras dijeron que puedo volar igualmente, así que no te preocupes" _cielos... ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora?_

·L-lo siento Tink... ¿te dijeron si se iba a poner bien?·aunque sabía la respuesta pregunté igualmente.

"Al parecer las alas no se pueden tratar así como así, pero da igual, estoy bien y puedo volar, eso es lo que cuenta" _aún así, seguro que no puedes volar al cien por cien... maldita sea._ Me dolió que después de todo, le hubiera pasado algo a ella "venga, no pongas esa cara. Vayamos a cenar con las chicas"

·Vale...· me deprimí un poco por el tema del ala, pero no duró mucho. Tuvimos una fantástica cena con las chicas entre carcajadas y las tonterías de Fawn. Éste era claramente el mejor remedio contra la tristeza.

El próximo día teníamos que empezar con nuestras labores para traer el verano a Tierra Firme, y eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con Tink. Tenía que aprovechar todos los momentos al máximo.

Después de cenar le pedí a Tink que saliera a dar un paseo conmigo a solas por fuera del campamento y aceptó. No tenía ningún objetivo en especial, sólo quería estar con ella y ver como eran las afueras del campamento por la noche.

·¿Estás segura de que no te molestan las alas?·

"Que sí, deja de preocuparte por mí" dijo tras una risita. Aún así veía que de vez en cuando se le descompensaban un poco.

En aquella noche de junio se respiraba tranquilidad, en aquella zona habían unos interminables campos y las únicas luces que se veían eran las de las estrellas, la luna y las luciérnagas. Esa imagen quedaría guardada en mi cabeza para siempre.

"Es precioso... ¿habías estado aquí antes?"

·No, es la primera vez. Quizás te suene extraño, pero éste es posiblemente el mejor día de mi vida· no dijo nada, se quedó a mi lado y me cogió la mano, mirando ese hermoso paisaje.

Nos quedamos unos minutos embobadas hasta que el lejano sonido de un halcón nos hizo volver en sí.

"Será mejor que volvamos"

·Sí, ya nos hemos metido en suficientes problemas· y sin soltarnos de la mano volamos juntas hasta el campamento. Intentamos no hacer mucho ruido, ya algunos estaban durmiendo, descansando para los largos días que nos deparaban.

Llegamos a nuestras camas y sólo había Iridessa durmiendo. Quién sabe qué estarían haciendo las demás.

Nos tumbamos cara a cara en nuestras camas y nos preparamos para poner fin a ese caótico día.

·Supongo que es hora de decir buenas noches·

"Tendríamos que haber cogido esa cama cuando pudimos, estas son muy incómodas" me reí ante su comentario, me gustaban sus ideas disparatadas.

·Mañana vamos y nos la llevamos. ¿Cogemos la silla también?· nos reímos sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.

"Claro hehe... Buenas noches Vidia, que duermas bien" _espero no tener otra vez aquella horrible pesadilla..._

·Sueña con angelitos ¿vale?·

"Eso haré" cerró despacio los ojos y me quedé un buen rato observándola hasta que finalmente, me quedé agradablemente dormida.

Los siguientes días tuve que trabajar para traer el verano pero no era muy duro para mí, tenía un talento natural para hacerlo y encima disfrutaba de ello. Era muy feliz, me volví más amable y simpática y Elwood se dio cuenta de ello. Aunque lo mejor era cuando volvía al campamento para estar con las chicas, me lo pasaba genial.

Pasaron los días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no me lo podía ni creer. El verano que creí que se haría larguísimo ya estaba por terminar y en nada ya tendríamos que volver a Pixie Hollow.

Estaba un poco preocupada por ello ya que los demás compañeros de mi talento no sabían nada del cambio que había hecho, pero Elwood me ayudó a enfrentarlo. Se había convertido en un buen amigo y Tink me animó a hacer más amistades para cuando volviera a Pixie Hollow.

Siempre le estaré agradecida por apoyarme y ayudarme a superar mis problemas, es mucho más que una increíble tintineadora, ella es mi mejor amiga y nunca me voy a separar de ella.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _¿Qué por qué el título es 'El principio de la historia'? pues por que ésta podría ser casi la precuela de Verdades, pero prefiero que se la precuela de otro fanfic. Próximamente, más VidiaBell, pero antes un PeriSled ^^._


End file.
